Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications hardware, larger networks and more reliable protocols. Wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers an ever-expanding array of features and services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources and communications. Today's wireless communication devices may include, for example, cameras, GPS receivers, MP3 players, and provide access to web content, data sharing, application downloading, and many other features. Further, mobile applications that provide on-the-go connectivity to enterprise systems and/or intranets have increased in availability such that a single wireless device may be able to access a number of mobile environments that each may require different levels of security, in addition to personal applications and content implemented by the user in a generally unrestricted environment. While different “personas” or operating modes may be implemented on wireless devices to segregate access to data and programs in these environments, the operation of switching to a different persona is typically triggered manually by a user. As such, the benefits provided by a particular mode may be circumvented by a user's ability to simply switch out of that mode or the user forgetting to switch to the appropriate mode for a particular situation or location. Further, while some device settings may be configured to change automatically in response to particular conditions, such settings typically pertain only to features of the user interface (e.g., volume, display, etc.)